The Queen's Maidservant
by Bookworm8793
Summary: What if Sefa spied on Arthur not out of love, but because she was forced to? What happens when a girl who expects to find a monster instead finds kindness for the first time? My version of how I thought Sefa's storyline would play out.
1. Chapter 1

**This story covers the two-part episode that starts Series 5, titled "Arthur's Bane." I was disappointed with the way Sefa's storyline ended, mostly because I liked her a lot and wanted her to stick around. Up until it was revealed that she was Ruadan's daughter, I expected the story to go in a different direction. This is my version, in which Sefa is not Ruadan's daughter but his servant. The scenes that appear in the show are as close to canon as possible; I made edits only where it was necessary for the new storyline. It will obviously depart more once we get to the part where Ruadan rescues her. Please read and review!**

Morgana paced back and forth across the room. "It is not enough to search for the Diamair," she said. "Camelot grows stronger every day. What if we should not find this key?"

Ruadan stepped toward her. "We will find it, my lady."

"So you have been saying," she snapped, rounding on him. "And still we are no closer. We must have another way of gaining information about Arthur in the meantime."

"What are you suggesting?"

"A spy," Morgana answered. "The Pendragons are cautious only with their enemies, not with their friends. The castle is easily infiltrated." She began pacing again. "We need someone intelligent, someone who can be trusted, but who will go easily unnoticed."

"My lady, may I offer myself?" Ruadan asked.

Morgana shook her head. "No, I need you here." She stopped. "What about that girl of yours?"

"Sefa?" Ruadan wrinkled his brow in surprise. "I don't know, I hadn't thought of it. She is intelligent enough, it's true, and very obedient."

"Can she be trusted?"

"She knows what consequences await should she betray us."

Morgana nodded. "Good. Fetch her." She turned to look out the window and smiled. "I hear the Lady Guinevere is looking for a handmaiden."

* * *

Sefa stepped out of the edge of the forest and looked down the hill. Camelot rose up in front of her, shining and vast. Ruadan's horse pulled up alongside her.

"I will go no further," her master said. "Enter through the city gates and take the road to the castle. You must report to the royal steward and tell him you are here to answer the notice. Should you discover anything, send word and I will meet you in the forest." Sefa nodded. "And Sefa," Ruadan continued. "Do not fail me."

His servant gulped. "Yes, master."

Sefa started down the hill as Ruadan rode back off into the woods. She made her way through the town and up to the castle. It was much larger and busier than she had expected. She entered the large courtyard, looking for some indication of which way she might go to find the steward.

"Oi, get out of the way!"

Sefa stumbled backwards as she scrambled to get out of the way of the oncoming cart. As she caught her balance, she knocked into someone. She turned around to see a brown-skinned woman in a deep red dress.

"I beg your pardon, milady," Sefa said, dropping into a curtsy. "I didn't see you, I didn't mean any harm, I swear..."

"It's quite all right," the woman told her, smiling. "No harm done. I don't think I've seen you before, what's your name?"

"Sefa, milady."

"I'm pleased to meet you, Sefa. Are you new in Camelot?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, milady. I've come to answer the notice for the queen's handmaiden. I was looking for the steward."

The woman smiled. "He's usually in the chamber beside the main hall, but that's no matter right now. You can speak directly to me about it. I am Queen Guinevere."

Sefa's eyes widened and she curtsied again. This was just like her, knocking into the queen of Camelot on her first day. "Milady, forgive me, I didn't realize."

Guinevere shook her head. "There's nothing to forgive. Why don't you come inside with me, and we'll talk over the position."

Sefa followed the queen up the large steps and into the castle. She told her lies well, spinning a story of her long-dead parents and of being sent away from the village where she used to work after a difficult harvest. She promised the queen that although she had never served in anywhere as grand as the castle, she was a hard worker and quick to learn. Guinevere agreed to take her on for a week before coming to a final decision.

Sefa was given a room in the servants' wing and Guinevere began showing her around her own chambers. Her head spun as the queen went through her list of duties. Guinevere saw her worried face and smiled.

"Don't worry," the queen assured her kindly. "You'll get the hang of it in no time. For now, I'll show you down to the kitchens, because you'll be expected to serve the midday meal, and they can be a bit hard to find. After that you'll need to accompany me to a meeting of the Round Table."

The queen led her new maid down several flights of stairs and meandering corridors until they reached the kitchens. Sefa looked around at the busy servants, many of whom were already preparing the midday meal. The cook started when she noticed them in the doorway.

"My lady," she said quickly, hurrying over and curtsying. "Can I help you?"

"No, I'm just showing my new handmaiden down so she doesn't get lost," the queen answered. "Don't let me interrupt, I know you're very busy."

The cook curtsied again and returned to the stove.

"You'll come here after the meeting," Guinevere explained to Sefa. "The others will show you what to do. And watch out for Audrey," she continued, lowering her voice and nodded at the cook. "She's got quite the temper at mealtimes."

Sefa gulped.

"Come on," Guinevere said, beckoning towards her. "We'll be late for the meeting."

When they finally reached the great hall, the knights had already filed in and taken their seats. From the top of the stairs, Sefa saw King Arthur standing beside a dark-haired boy in a brown jacket. They appeared to be arguing.

"Merlin, is there anything you're actually capable of doing?" the king asked.

To Sefa's surprise, the boy wasn't cowed. He simply smirked and retorted, "Putting up with you."

"Oh, well—"

Guinevere coughed and both men turned to look up at her. Sefa hurried to take the queen's skirt as she began to descend.

"Guinevere," the king exclaimed.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Late? Not at all. Plenty of time."

Sefa saw the boy, Merlin, make a face as Arthur took Guinevere's hand and entered the hall. Merlin nodded and Sefa and she smiled shyly before entering alongside him. She wondered at his boldness, speaking to the king the way he did, especially a king so cruel.

"You take this corner," he whispered as they crossed to the far side of the table.

Sefa stopped obediently beside one of the guards. The king and queen sat as Merlin took his place opposite Sefa. She folded her hands in front of her and tried to mirror his posture. She struggled to keep her face blank as the king began discussing the knights who had gone missing near Ismere. She knew where they had been taken, and that they were unlikely to return. Her task now was to find out what the king intended to do, and to get word to Ruadan before it was too late.

When the meeting ended, Sefa joined Merlin again to follow Arthur and Guinevere from the hall. They stopped beside the doorway to allow the knights to file out in front of them. Arthur stepped up alongside two of the knights and began talking.

"I'm Merlin," Arthur's servant introduced himself.

Sefa smiled. "Sefa."

"You're the Lady Guinevere's new maid, then?" Sefa nodded. "How are you liking it so far?"

Sefa shrugged a bit. "I only just arrived this morning," she answered. "It's hard to say yet, I suppose. But she's been very kind."

It was true, Sefa realized. Despite all she had heard from Ruadan about the Pendragons, the queen had been nothing but welcoming since her arrival, despite Sefa's blundering about. Perhaps, though, it was because she wasn't a true Pendragon. Arthur certainly seemed to have a temper enough.

"She's wonderful," Merlin was saying. "And a far sight easier to serve than Arthur, I imagine."

"I'm sorry for getting you into trouble," Sefa said. "Her ladyship was showing me the kitchens, it's why we were late."

Merlin grinned and shook his head. "It's not your fault," he assured her. "Arthur's just got a temper. I'm used to it."

As if on cue, Arthur turned to look at them. "Merlin, are you going to stand around yapping all day? Go fetch Gaius. Tell him I want him to meet me in my chambers after our meal."

With a rueful smile at Sefa, Merlin hurried off. The girl sighed. There she went, getting the nice boy into trouble again. She followed the queen from the room. Guinevere turned back to look at her.

"You can go on down to the kitchens," she instructed. "They should be expecting you."

Sefa bobbed a curtsy and hurried away. After a few wrong turns, she managed to make her way down to the kitchen. She hadn't thought it could get any busier, but clearly she had been wrong. Servants rushed every which way carrying platters and trays. Sefa approached the cook warily.

"Her ladyship sent me," she said nervously. "I'm to serve the midday meal?"

Audrey barely glanced at her. "You're late, girl. Most of the food's already been sent up. Take this and follow the others." She thrust a dish of vegetables into Sefa's hand.

Sefa followed the other servants up one of the staircases and into a smaller hall. A table was set in the center of the room. She placed her dish alongside the others and stepped away from the table just as the king and queen entered. Sefa backed into a corner as they sat down. Arthur cleared his throat, and Guinevere glanced back at Sefa. She nodded slightly at the pitcher of wine beside her. Sefa hurried forward to fill the king's goblet. The queen smiled at her before turning back to Arthur.

"I've asked to speak with Leon and Elyan after we eat," the king was saying. "We can discuss our next course of action."

Sefa's ears pricked up as she set down the pitcher and stepped into the corner once more.

Guinevere put a hand on her husband's arm. "Let's not dwell on it now," she said. "We've had enough worry for one morning."

Just then, the door opened and Merlin rushed in. Arthur sighed, exasperated.

"And where exactly have you been?"

"Gaius was in the lower town delivering medicines," Merlin panted, struggling to catch his breath. "You try running the length of Camelot sometime."

Arthur only rolled his eyes. Merlin shook his head and took his place opposite Sefa. She blushed and looked down as he raised his eyebrows at her. She was glad she didn't have to wait on the king. Her own master was harsh, but never in front of others. She'd hate to see how Arthur treated Merlin in private.

When the two finished eating, Guinevere turned to Sefa. "We're going back up to our chambers," she said. "Will you have Audrey send up a tray of fruit for the afternoon?"

Sefa curtsied reluctantly. She had a feeling this meeting would be important, and she wanted to be there to gather any information she could. And hadn't they just eaten? How much food did two people need in a day? However, she could hardly defy the queen, so she returned to the kitchen. She collected a tray of apples from the cook and made her way to the king and queen's chambers. She was about to reach for the door handle when she heard the queen's voice from inside.

"May I make a suggestion?" Queen Guinevere asked. "What if you were to take a different route? Approach Ismere from the west."

Sefa's heartbeat quickened. They were planning to attack Morgana's fortress. She pressed her ear closer to the door.

"Through Annis' lands?" Arthur asked.

"It would certainly take Morgana by surprise," said a voice Sefa didn't know.

"Would Annis grant safe passage to so many armed men?"

"I believe she would, sire."

After a moment, the king responded. "Dispatch a rider immediately. We'll follow at dawn. Remember, if we're to succeed, no one must know of our intentions."

The voices stopped. Sefa stepped away from the door, but not quickly enough. Merlin opened it and knocked into her, sending the tray and apples rolling across the floor.

"Sorry!" he said immediately.

Both servants dropped to their knees and began collecting the fruit as the knights filed out of the room. Sefa smiled despite herself; she hadn't been caught.

"It's fine, really," she told Merlin. "I'm the one who should apologize."

"What for?"

She shrugged. "I keep getting you into trouble."

He shook his head. "Ah, I'm used to it." He began digging under a chair for one of the runaway apples.

"Merlin!"

Sefa bit her lip as the king's voice echoed up the corridor. The man did appear to have a temper. It was a wonder Merlin could stay so cheerful. And she did keep getting him into trouble, no matter what he said, despite how kind he had been to her.

Merlin, however, only raised his eyebrows. "You should hear him when he's really angry."

Sefa chuckled for a moment, but her smile disappeared as the king shouted again, much more loudly. At this, even Merlin's face fell.

"Like now," he finished. His smile was back quickly, however. "If you need anything, let me know." With a flourish and a bow, he held out another apple to her.

Sefa laughed and took it. "Thank you," she said. As Merlin rushed away, she smiled to herself. It was comforting to have a friend in such a forbidding place.


	2. Chapter 2

**The episode spends most of its time with Arthur and Merlin, so this chapter we get to do a bit more exploring outside of canon scenes. Reviews are the best presents, so please leave me any compliments or criticisms. Enjoy!**

Sefa was exhausted by the time Guinevere dismissed her that evening. She was used to hard work, but the combined stress of learning her new duties and avoiding suspicion in a castle full of enemies had worn her out. She returned to the kitchen to find a group of kitchen maids and errand boys seated over their evening meal. One of the girls beckoned her over.

"You hungry?" she asked. Sefa nodded and sat down as the girl handed her a plate. "I'm Anne," she said.

"Sefa."

"You're the queen's new handmaiden, yeah?" one of the boys asked. Sefa nodded again.

"Glad you're here," a blonde girl said. "We've been trading off duties since the last one left. It'll be nice to get back to normal."

"I don't know, it was a nice change sometimes," Anne argued. "Have you liked it so far, Sefa?"

"She's very kind," Sefa said.

"She is," a third girl agreed. "And she'll be plenty patient as you figure everything out."

Sefa finished her supper and returned to her room in the servants' wing. The bed was softer than anything she'd ever felt; with Ruadan she had slept on a straw pallet, and at Ismere there had been nothing but the floor. She fell asleep quickly and slept soundly.

Sefa woke early the next morning and dressed hastily. She pulled a piece of paper and charcoal from her cloak and scribbled a note to Ruadan asking him to meet her in the forest the following night. Opening her window, she whispered an incantation. She had only very meager magical abilities, and Ruadan usually punished her for using them, but he had allowed her to learn this one spell in order to send word to him. After a moment, a black raven landed on the windowsill. Sefa tied the note to his leg and sent him off again. With that, she hurried to the courtyard.

She found Merlin saddling the king's horse at the base of the steps. She approached him shyly. He looked up and grinned when he saw her.

"Morning," he said cheerfully. "You sleep all right?"

She smiled. "Yes, thank you. Did you?"

Merlin nodded. "And good thing too, I'll need it. Nobody ever sleeps real well on the road."

"Does he always take you along?" Sefa asked. Ruadan sometimes required her to accompany him on journeys, but he usually preferred to go alone. He said she slowed him down.

"Yeah," Merlin answered. "I go pretty much everywhere with him."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

Sefa shrugged. "It must be difficult, never getting a break. I used to look forward to my last master's journeys. He left me with plenty to do, but it was good to have a few days without him. And the king seems to treat you even more cruelly than he did me."

Merlin wrinkled his brow. "Arthur? Cruel? Nah, he's all right. Got a temper, but it's mostly bluff."

Sefa wasn't so sure. The king looked as if he could pack a decent blow. She admired Merlin's confidence, however. No matter how much Arthur blustered, he never seemed to be cowed by it.

"Would you mind fetching some water while I finish up?" Merlin asked her. "The horse could use a drink before we're off."

Sefa shook her head and Merlin handed her a small bucket. She went to the pump near the gate and filled it. As she walked back, she noticed that the knights had begun to fill the courtyard. King Arthur stood beside Merlin, speaking to him. Sefa came up behind them with the bucket just as Arthur turned around, knocking into her and sloshing water across both of their boots.

Sefa gasped and curtsied quickly. "My lord, I'm so sorry, please I never meant it..." She cringed, waiting for the backhand that was sure to come.

"My fault," Arthur said. "And no harm done. It's only water; it will dry. You're Guinevere's new handmaiden, aren't you?"

Sefa could only blink at him. "Yes, my lord," she finally stammered.

Arthur nodded once. "Take good care of her while I'm away," he said. "She worries too much."

The girl just nodded, too caught off guard to speak. Arthur thanked her and walked away to address one of his knights. She stepped up to join Guinevere at the bottom of the steps and curtsied. "Good morning, milady."

Guinevere shook off her worried look and smiled. "Good morning, Sefa. Would you go down to the kitchens and fetch my breakfast? I'll take it in my chambers; I have some work to do this morning."

With a small smile and a wave at Merlin, Sefa left the queen. As she made her way to the kitchens, her mind turned back to Arthur. Her own master would have beaten her for such an offense, and Morgana had tortured her own guards for far less. When Arthur had been described to her as unspeakably cruel by those who thought nothing of abusing their own commoners, Sefa had imagined a monster, but the king did not seem monstrous at all.

The cook had Guinevere's breakfast ready, so the girl took the tray back up to her mistress' chambers. The queen was already seated at the table.

"Set the tray on the sideboard," she instructed. "And bring just the plate and goblet to the table." Sefa did so. "There, you're getting the hang of things already."

Sefa looked down and smiled. She so rarely received any praise from Ruadan, but Queen Guinevere seemed ready to compliment her at every turn. She began tidying the room, which had been left in disarray after the king's early departure. When she had finished making the bed and collecting the laundry, she returned to the queen.

"Will you be needing anything else, milady?"

"No, that will be all for now. Go ahead and have your own breakfast. I have several meetings today that I won't need you for, so you'll spend today in the kitchens with the other maids."

Sefa hurried to the kitchens to report to the cook. After a quick breakfast, she was set to peeling potatoes. Sefa allowed herself to relax as she worked. She let her mind wander to the conversation between the two girls chopping vegetables across the counter from her. She recognized the blonde girl from supper her first night.

"Anyway, I hear Myrra's got her eyes on the butcher's son," the blonde girl was saying. "Snuck out to bring him flowers yesterday after the midday meal."

The second girl wrinkled her nose. "Why anyone would want that stinking boy is beyond me. He's not even half handsome!"

The first girl laughed. "That's something, coming from the girl half mad for the cross-eyed tailor."

"Oh but he's sweet," her friend replied. "Not like the butcher's son, all gruff and hot-tempered. Silas is ever so kind."

Sefa laughed to herself just as Audrey stormed over and seized her wrist. Sefa gasped and dropped the knife onto the counter.

"What is this?" the cook demanded. "That's a fine thing, taking off half the potato with the skin! Perhaps the queen's handmaiden's so high and mighty she thinks she can waste half the meal, but down here we know the value of a good piece of food!"

She dragged Sefa away from the counter and into the scullery, where she shoved a brush and bucket into her hands.

"If you can't be trusted with the food, you can make yourself useful scrubbing floors," Audrey snapped. "There's a pump in the courtyard and soap on the shelf."

Sefa set to work. At first, Audrey checked in on her frequently, grunting in reluctant approval, but as the morning went on Sefa was more or less left to her chore. It was a few hours before the cook called over to her.

"Put that lot away and wash up, girl," Audrey instructed. "Figure you can at least carry a dish if you're to serve from it."

Sefa washed her hands at the pump and returned to the kitchen, where Audrey was arranging the queen's midday meal on several serving dishes. She reached for a full soup bowl to set it on her tray. The cook smacked her knuckles hard with a wooden spoon and Sefa recoiled.

"Don't you know better than to touch before you're told?"

"Sorry, mum," Sefa stammered.

Audrey set a sprig of mint atop the soup. "There, now take it, and the rest, and get out of my kitchen." Sefa hurried to obey.

Guinevere was not in her chambers when Sefa arrived. The girl began setting her mistress' place at the table. She was stoking a fire in the grate when the queen returned. Sefa curtsied and wiped her hands clean on her skirt.

"Thank you," Guinevere said as Sefa placed her dish before her. "The council meeting ran longer than expected." Sefa nodded and began tidying the bedroom. "It isn't always like this," the queen continued. "I'll usually need you much more frequently, but with Arthur away I have to take over his responsibilities. I feel badly, pushing you off to the kitchens for so long. Audrey isn't the easiest to get along with."

Sefa shrugged. "She's all right, milady."

The queen laughed. "You're polite," she said. "I know her temper well enough. I've still got scars on my knuckles from that spoon."

"Milady?"

"I spent my fair share of time in the kitchens while I was a maid."

Sefa froze. "You were a maid?"

"Did no one tell you that?" Guinevere looked up from her meal. "Yes, until Arthur and I were married. I served the Lady Morgana from when we were both very young. I suppose you know who she is."

"Yes, milady," Sefa said softly, dropping her gaze and returning to her work. "I know who she is."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long delay in this update. I graduated this week, so life's been pretty crazy for awhile, but updates should be more frequent from now on. This chapter starts to depart from canon scenes a bit more. Enjoy, and please review to let me know what you think!**

Sefa spent most of the following day in the kitchens as well. She welcomed the hard work; it was harder to worry when her hands were busy. She tried to picture the queen where she was, scrubbing away at clothes on a washboard, but she couldn't imagine it. Guinevere seemed so regal. It did explain her kindness, though. She had not grown up learning the harshness with which nobles behaved.

She finally returned to Guinevere's chambers for the evening meal. The queen seemed preoccupied as Sefa set the tray in the center of the table and began serving food onto her plate.

"I can't eat this, I'm sorry," Guinevere said, finally coming out of her reverie.

Sefa reached for the plate immediately. This she was used to; Ruadan regularly refused food that wasn't to his liking. "I'll get you something else, milady." She dreaded what Audrey would say; she'd already had more than one glimpse of the cook's temper.

"No," Guinevere replied, stopping her. "If you could just sit with me."

Sefa hesitated, unsure if she'd heard right. The last time she'd sat in front of a lady she'd received a sharp smack for her insolence. Guinevere might have been a servant once, but she was the queen now, and for the most part she behaved like one. Carefully, she sat in the chair beside the queen's, keeping her eyes lowered.

Guinevere smiled at her. "Are you hungry?" she asked. She set the plate in front of her servant, who could only gape at her. "Eat, please."

Her smile was so encouraging that Sefa smiled back in spite of herself. She was hungry, but she was always hungry. She took a grape from the plate and dropped her gaze.

"You'd think I'd be used to it by now," Guinevere was saying. "Not knowing if he'll return."

Only moments before, Sefa would not have dared speak out of turn, but now she did. She liked this queen, whatever Ruadan said about her, and she didn't think Guinevere was one to bite her head off for voicing an opinion. She would mourn the king, when Morgana killed him, and Sefa would be sad to see her do so. "You love him," she said. "I understand."

"Do you have someone you worry about?" Guinevere asked.

Sefa thought for a moment. She had never had a man before, not the way Guinevere had Arthur. She would have been skinned alive for thinking of it. But most girls did, and she knew it. She nodded hesitantly and looked away.

"But not someone you can talk about," the queen finished.

Sefa's mind immediately jumped to Merlin, and she felt herself smile in spite of herself. "No, milady." She looked away for a moment. She did worry about Merlin, some. It wasn't fair for such a nice boy to be wrapped up in the Pendragon king's battles. It wasn't fair for Guinevere either. The queen had proven herself not to be cruel, and her suffering would be unfortunate. "There's no greater warrior than the king," Sefa told her, hoping it would provide some comfort. "He will return."

"I know, you're right," Guinevere answered. She put her hand on Sefa's, and the girl forced herself not to tense. "Thank you."

Sefa had not been afraid when Ruadan had sent her to Camelot. She knew she was risking her life, but somehow that was no more horrifying than the prospect of failing to obey her master. And it was a relief to be far away from Morgana's unpredictable temper. She had imagined life in her new home to be cruel, but no more so than what she had grown used to. She had not expected the queen to be kind. Sefa had never had anyone of noble birth touch her in anything but anger. Much as she told herself that Guinevere was the enemy, she could not help but like her. It was a false hope she had given the queen, she knew; she had seen Morgana's power firsthand and did not expect Arthur to survive. But long experience had taught her that dreading a misfortune could be just as unpleasant as the misfortune itself. At least she could spare her new mistress that grief.

It was late by the time Sefa returned to her chambers that night. She donned her cloak quickly and slipped from the castle. It wasn't hard; the gate had not yet closed for the night, so she only had to avoid the small patrol that made rounds through the city before she was back in the forest. Following the markings Ruadan had left her, she made her way to an old ruin they had passed on their journey. She found her master in the center of what had been a temple of the Old Religion, on his knees and praying. She approached him slowly, wary of interrupting him. Suddenly, the torches went dark. Sefa stifled a gasp as she felt the cold steel of a sword at her throat.

"Master, it's me, it's Sefa!"

He sheathed the blade and stepped in front of her.

"I'm sorry, master, I didn't mean to frighten you."

He waved her words aside. "You have something to tell me?"

"Yes, sir. Arthur has set out for Ismere."

"As I expected," Ruadan replied.

"But he's approaching from the west, through Annis' land," Sefa continued.

Her master looked up. "You're sure?"

"Certain, sir."

"When did he leave?"

"Yesterday, at dawn."

Ruadan went to his pack immediately and began collecting his supplies.

"What do you plan to do?" Sefa asked.

"I thought you knew better than to speak before you're spoken to," her master replied sharply, without looking up.

Sefa swallowed hard. "You're going to kill him, aren't you? You're going to kill the king."

"He is no king," Ruadan said. "He is a Pendragon."

"I'm not sure he's as bad as you say he is," Sefa argued. "He is loyal to his knights and kind to the common people. I don't believe he could be so terrible, even to those with magic, and—"

Ruadan slapped her hard, and she fell to the ground. "I will not hear another word of this," he hissed. "Arthur Pendragon has oppressed our people for too long, and he will die a slow and painful death by the Lady Morgana's hand." He took a step closer to her and she cringed. "And you, girl, will learn to keep your place, or I will have her teach you to do so."

Sefa nodded, unable to speak.

Her master slung his pack over his shoulder. "I will bring this news to the Lady Morgana immediately. You will return to the castle; your disappearance would cause suspicion. Should I need anything further from you, I will send the raven. For now, play your part well and report to me should anything else happen."

"Yes, master."

Only once Ruadan had left the ruin did Sefa climb to her feet and return to the castle.

Sefa slept very little that night. Her mind churned with worries. What Ruadan and the Lady Morgana would do to the king, how they would punish her when she finally returned to them, what the queen would think when her husband was killed and she realized there was a spy in Camelot.

In the morning, Sefa found herself unable to eat much breakfast. She took the queen's meal upstairs and woke her. Guinevere ate while Sefa made the bed in silence. When she had finished her meal, Sefa chose a pretty purple gown from the wardrobe and helped her mistress dress.

"It's only a small council meeting this morning, so I won't need you to attend," Guinevere told her.

"Yes, milady." Sefa finished lacing up the back of Guinevere's dress, curtsied, and turned to go.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sefa stopped and turned around. "My papers for the council."

"Of course," Sefa said, hurrying to the table to collect them.

"Are you all right?" Guinevere asked.

"Yes," the girl replied, struggling to keep her tone light.

"You don't seem yourself today."

There were times Sefa cursed the kindness of her new mistress. She'd never had to hide things from Ruadan; he didn't care how she was so long as she completed her duties. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Last night," Guinevere began, and Sefa froze. "I saw you leave the city."

This was it. She had been found out. What did they do to traitors in Camelot? A whole host of horrors flashed through Sefa's mind. She would certainly not be allowed a peaceful death. And she had betrayed the queen, the queen who had been so kind to her. She would not be so kind anymore, of that Sefa was sure.

"I, um," she stammered, not sure what excuse could possibly save her, but Guinevere cut her off.

"Sefa," she said. "I may be the queen, but you don't have to hide your secrets from me."

"Milady?"

Guinevere smiled. "Whoever he is, he's lucky to have you."

Sefa released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and dropped her gaze to hide the relief in her face. "Thank you, milady," she said, barely daring to look at her mistress. She handed her the stack of papers. "There are so many things to remember," she said, to cover up her nervousness.

"I know that better than anyone," Guinevere replied. "You're doing well, honestly."

"Thank you, milady." Sefa curtsied and hurried from the room.

For a moment, all Sefa could feel was relief. She was going to live another day. But as she descended the stairs toward the kitchens, a pit began to form in her stomach. It wouldn't take the Lady Morgana's men long to kill Arthur, and then her neck would be on the chopping block once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please keep leaving your comments; they're really helpful! I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

All the next day, Sefa worried. No word had come yet from Ismere; Arthur and his men were probably still a day or two's ride out. But Sefa was finding it harder and harder to concentrate on her work. She had to admit it to herself; she liked the queen. Guinevere was a kinder mistress than she could ever have dreamed to exist. Sefa had never imagined her life to be anything but endless toil under those who treated her badly, but in Camelot she had found that hard work didn't need to mean suffering. And no one as gentle as Guinevere could care so much for a monstrous king. She had believed Ruadan's claims because she had never known the nobility to treat commoners with anything but cruelty. To think that the Pendragons might mistreat those with magic as well was no great feat. But now she felt sure that whatever Camelot's laws, the king and queen meant well for their people.

She was worried for the queen, she realized. It was a new sensation; Sefa was unused to worrying about anything but her own neck. When Ruadan was in danger, her concern was less for him than for his temper when he was injured, and for what might become of her if he were wounded or killed. But she wanted Guinevere to be happy because she felt she deserved it. The worry was accompanied by a weight that rested uneasily in the pit of her stomach. Sefa was sorry for the part she had played in Arthur's downfall. It wasn't right for the king to die. It wasn't right for Morgana to kill him.

As Sefa carried the queen's supper dishes away from her chambers that evening, she heard a shout from the courtyard. She looked out to see several knights riding swiftly towards the castle. Neither Arthur nor Merlin was among them. Sefa gulped and hurried to the kitchen.

The queen did not send for Sefa until very late that night. As she began to climb the stairs that led to Guinevere's chambers, she found Gaius also on his way up. He smiled at her when he saw her.

"Sefa, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir."

Gaius laughed. "No need to be so formal, not with me. Just 'Gaius' will do. I was on my way up to see the queen. As, I suspect, are you."

The maid nodded.

"Perhaps you could deliver this for me, then," the physician said, holding out a small vial of orange liquid. "It's a sleeping draft, to help with the worry. Tell her to drink all of it."

"I will." Sefa took the vial.

"Thank you." Gaius turned away, but then he stopped. "You've come at a difficult time, my girl," he said. "I hope you are not finding it too trying. With any luck, the castle should soon return to normal."

Sefa just nodded, touched by his worry. The physician started back toward his own room, and Sefa hurried on to the queen. When she arrived, Guinevere's face was pinched with worry.

"Gaius said to give you this," Sefa told her, holding out the vial. "He said to drink it all, and that it would help you sleep."

The queen took the vial, and Sefa began to undress her in silence.

"It's not right," Guinevere said, more to herself than to her maid. "Morgana and Arthur should be leading Camelot together, not fighting one another to survive."

Sefa was taken aback. "Forgive me, milady, but I should think Camelot would be glad to be rid of her."

Guinevere smiled ruefully. "Now, perhaps. But once, she and Arthur were good friends. She was very kind, growing up. I might have been her servant, but she was my best friend. It's sad to see what hatred has done to her."

Sefa didn't know what to say. She finished putting the queen's clothes back into the wardrobe as Guinevere sat down on the bed.

"Will that be all, milady?"

Guinevere looked up at her maid with an odd expression on her face. Sefa's heart leapt into her chest as she struggled to keep her face neutral. Finally, the queen sighed heavily and nodded.

"Yes, thank you."

Sefa bobbed a quick curtsy and hurried from the room.

Despite her anxiety, Sefa had no trouble falling asleep that night. She woke with a start the next morning to find the sun already streaming through her window. Jumping to her feet, she dressed herself quickly and hurried down the corridor. She hoped the queen would not be too angry at her lateness.

As she rounded the corner nearest the queen's chambers, she nearly ran headlong into two guards. They seized her by the arms and began dragging her down the corridor.

"Where are you taking me?" Sefa asked breathlessly.

"The queen's requested your presence," one of the guards responded gruffly.

They forced her to the throne room, where she found Guinevere staring coldly at her, flanked by several knights and advisors. The guards threw her at the queen's feet and she fell to her knees on the stone floor.

"What have I done?" she asked, her voice trembling.

Guinevere stared stonily down at her, all of the warmth gone from her eyes. "The night before Arthur set out for Ismere, there was a meeting of the king's privy council," she said. "Did you hear what was said?"

"No, milady."

"And yet you were standing right outside the door."

"I was bringing your supper," Sefa protested, unable to meet the queen's eyes.

"Later that night, where did you go?"

Sefa shook her head desperately. "Nowhere."

"Don't make this hard on yourself," Guinevere said. "All I want is the truth. We both know you left the city through the southern gate."

Sefa glanced nervously up at the row of knights beside her, desperate for a way out.

"Look at me," Guinevere commanded, and Sefa obeyed. "Do you deny it?"

Tears pricked the corners of Sefa's eyes. There was no escape. "No, milady," she whispered.

"Who did you see?" Guinevere asked. When Sefa bit her lip, she stepped forward. "You can tell me," she insisted, some of the old tenderness returning to her voice.

"You wouldn't understand," Sefa said. Guinevere was a queen. What did she know of harsh masters and cruel punishments?

"Who did you see?" the queen demanded.

"My master," Sefa answered, her voice barely audible. "Ruadan."

"And you told him what you'd heard?"

"I didn't have a choice," Sefa begged. "Please, milady—"

Guinevere didn't wait for her to finish. "Your treachery cost the lives of many good men," she said.

"I didn't—I didn't mean to—"

"You have admitted your guilt," the queen told her coldly. "You leave me no choice, Sefa. By the laws of Camelot, I find you guilty of treason."

"No," Sefa breathed.

"I sentence you to death."

Sefa felt as if all the air had been sucked from her lungs. She stared up at the queen in shock.

Guinevere nodded to the guards. "Take her to the cells."

Sefa was silent with shock as the guards seized her once more and dragged her from the room. When they reached the dungeons, they threw her into a cell and she landed hard against the straw pallet in the corner. The door clanged shut behind her. Only then did she collapse, her body shaking with silent sobs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for taking so long with this update. Life has gotten in the way, and I've been struggling with where to take this story next. I will work hard to make the next chapter come more quickly.**

Sefa woke early the next morning. For a moment she wasn't sure where she was. As she opened her eyes and saw the stone wall beside her pallet, the events of the previous day came flooding back. She lay on the pallet, staring up at the ceiling above her. She did not cry; she felt as though she had exhausted her tears the previous day. Instead she felt nothing but numbness.

She didn't know how long she lay there; it could have been hours. Eventually, she noticed a pounding noise coming from outside the cell. With great effort, she sat up and went to the window, stepping up onto the ledge to see out. Several men were constructing a scaffold, from which hung a large noose. It was then that fear began to wash back over her. She watched, as if entranced, as the men worked to construct the instrument of her death.

Sefa heard the clang of the cell door behind her and turned around. Gaius entered, his face grim.

"Here," he offered, holding out a vial of red liquid. "It will make it easier to bear."

"No, Gaius, you have to help me," Sefa protested. "Please, speak to the queen."

"It would do no good."

"Then let me." She did not know where her courage came from, but with nothing to lose her submissive instincts disappeared. "That's all I ask, allow me to meet with her."

"I'm just a physician," Gaius objected, but Sefa cut him off.

"But she listens to you, she trusts you," she insisted. "Please, all I want is to talk with her. If you don't help me, Gaius... please don't let me die. Please."

Finally, the physician nodded. Taking the potion with him, he left the cell. Sefa sank slowly to the bed, praying the queen would give her one last chance.

When nightfall came and Guinevere had still not agreed to see her, Sefa began to despair once more. She slept fitfully, images of scaffolds and jeering crowds filling her dreams. She awoke early the next morning to two guards storming into her cell. They lifted her from the pallet and began dragging her back out of the dungeons. Sefa's mind raced. It was not yet time for her execution. She could only hope the queen had sent for her.

Sure enough, the guards brought Sefa to the lesser hall, where the queen sat with Gaius at the end of a long table. The guards shoved Sefa roughly forward.

"Milady," she said nervously, bobbing a curtsy.

Guinevere's expression remained just as icy as the last time. "Sefa. You asked to see me."

"I'm sorry for what I did," Sefa began. "It was wrong, I know. It was without thinking. I didn't mean to hurt anyone, I wouldn't. I only did as I was told. Now I'm condemned to death."

"You understand the law, Sefa," the queen told her coldly. "I cannot change it."

"Please," Sefa begged. "I know you have a good heart. A reprieve, I'm begging you."

The queen looked pained, but she held her resolve. "Men have died," she said.

"I know." Sefa twisted her hands, her voice breaking. "I'm sorry, I'm so—I'm so sorry. I did it to please my master," she explained. "He is in league with the Lady Morgana and has vowed to kill the king at any cost. I was led to believe that the Pendragons were cruel people. And I was afraid of what Ruadan would do to me if I disobeyed."

Now Guinevere did allow her sadness to show through. "He used you," she said.

"I know." Sefa took a slow breath. "Milady, I don't want to die. I will not tell you I didn't know that what I did was wrong. But before coming to Camelot, I was a different person. I knew right and wrong, but I knew them only as second to obedience and fear. I could not afford to think of the immorality of my master's commands. You were a servant once, surely you can understand that. But here, you have showed me something different. You have been kind to me, milady. I have no wish to see the king die. I am sorry for the part I have played, and I would do anything to take it back."

Guinevere stared at her for a long time. "I will consider your request," she said finally. "Until then, you will continue to wait in the dungeons."

Sefa curtsied. "Thank you, milady."

The guards seized her once more, and she was taken from the hall.

Sefa spent most of the day sitting silently in her cell. She tried to eat some of the meager meal provided for her, but her stomach churned unpleasantly, and she managed only a few bites of bread. It was almost funny, she thought ruefully, that she would die this way. Her entire life, she had lived in fear of those who controlled her. It seemed Ruadan had threatened her life every other day. How ironic that she would die at the hands of the only people who had ever been kind to her.

It was not until mid-afternoon that Sefa's cell door clanged open once more. The servant jumped to her feet and curtsied when Guinevere entered. The queen nodded to the guards, who closed the door behind her.

"I have considered what you said," Guinevere told Sefa. "I do not believe you acted out of malice, Sefa. But I cannot ignore the fact that you spied on my husband for his enemies."

The queen sat down on the straw pallet that was serving as Sefa's bed and gestured for her maid to do the same. Hesitantly, Sefa sat.

"When you arrived, you told me you left your village after a difficult harvest," Guinevere said. "Why don't you tell me the truth?"

Sefa looked at her knees. "My parents are dead," she said finally. "That much was true. They died when I was a young child. The countryside is dangerous, and our village was raided not long after they died. I was captured by Saxons, and they sold me to Ruadan. He is the second son of a lesser lord, so he has no household of his own beyond me and a cook. When Morgana came to Ismere, Ruadan took me with him so that he could advise her. I was sent here to spy on King Arthur on their behalf."

"Why didn't you refuse?"

"I couldn't," Sefa protested. "I was taught from a very young age how harsh Ruadan could be when disobeyed. And Morgana's power is a terrifying thing to behold." Sefa looked down. "And they told me Arthur was a monster. They told me he murdered those with magic. I had never met a lord or lady who wouldn't strike a commoner as soon as look at them. What reason had I to think that the Pendragons were any different?"

Guinevere sighed. "That I can understand," she replied. "As I understand your fear. I myself was twice accused of treason and sentenced to death while Uther was king. But I was innocent. You are not."

Sefa nodded. "I understand, milady. I wish I could go back and change it. You have shown me nothing but kindness since I came here, and I betrayed you."

"The truth, Sefa, is that I do not wish to execute you," the queen said. "You are not a threat to Camelot. The true threat is your master. I sentenced you in the hope that he might be captured in an attempt to save you from your fate."

Sefa stared at her for a moment, stunned. Finally gathering her wits, she said, "I'm afraid it would not work, milady. I mean very little to him. If anything, he would consider it an honor that I died in Morgana's service."

"You say you regret your actions," Guinevere said. "Perhaps if Ruadan still thinks you are loyal to him, you can help us to lure him here."

Sefa considered for a moment. The idea of betraying her master went against everything she had been taught. But she knew now that he was wrong to threaten the king. And she owed it to Guinevere to make up for her mistakes.

"I will help you in any way I can," she said.

The queen nodded. "Then I shall grant you a temporary reprieve. Please understand that the decision to pardon you will ultimately lie with the king. But if you prove yourself a good ally, I may be able to convince him to spare your life."

Sefa swallowed hard. "I understand. Thank you, milady."

"You will send word to Ruadan, asking him to come to Camelot immediately," the queen instructed. "You will tell him you have discovered a crystal of great power that Uther confiscated during the purge. You will explain that you have aroused some suspicion and therefore cannot leave the city undetected, but if he can meet you in the gardens after dark, you can slip away long enough to deliver it to him. Once he is here, the knights will arrest him and bring him to justice."

After a moment, Sefa nodded. "I believe he will come, milady," she said. "I will need a raven, to send the message."

"It shall be arranged," Guinevere said, rising. "For now, you will remain here. I will return shortly."


End file.
